


Content

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frain - Freeform, I love this pairing, M/M, These dorks, are having a, compliment war, my baby boys, spafra, this is fluff like everything else I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who is the best at flirting? Francis, of course. And Antonio is never one to turn down a compliment.





	Content

Antonio loved the compliments Francis gave him, as he tended to shower him in love quite often (and it never failed to fluster him). Occassionally it would lead to much less innocent things, hands beginning to wonder, and eyes not so focused on each other. Those were his favorite nights, of course. Yet with Francis' head in his lap, fingers threading through his hair mindlessly, that was the last thing on his mind.

"I love you, Fran," Antonio mumbled, gaze softening at the smile that spread across his lover's face.

"I love you, too," Francis replied, sitting up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before getting comfortable again in his lap.

A peaceful silence fell over the two as Francis continued his squirming, until he finally found himself content. Though Antonio couldn't exactly see how having his cheek pressed against his stomach was exactly comfortable. He continued to stroke Francis' hair, smiling to himself.

"Your hair is soft," he said quietly.

"Mm," Francis hummed, nuzzling his cheek against him. "Yours is like a cloud, _mon cheri_."

"You're cheesy," Antonio chuckled, shaking his head. Francis always had been, even before they were dating.

"You're handsome," he retorted, opening his eyes to be met with the sight of Antonio blushing. "And you're adorable when you get embarrassed."

"Shut up," Antonio replied, albiet weakly. Truly, he wanted nothing but that - he loved when Francis did this, his heart fluttering with mostly every word.

Sitting up, situating himself on Antonio's lap, Francis leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "You know," he began, cupping his cheeks. "I love when you kiss me."

"Smooth," Antonio teased, chuckling lightly as he kiss Francis' cheek.

"Weak. You can do better."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps it is."

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like there's no SpaFra fics where Antonio isn't cheating on Lovino with Francis...
> 
> So here's the best I could produce for this pure pairing :^). No cheating, mistrust, or anything bad involved. A lot of my rare pairs seem to involve Francis, wow.


End file.
